Traction devices for application to the drive wheels of vehicles to assist in moving the vehicle when it is otherwise mired are known to the art and many patents exist on them. Some of these devices as depicted in the patents are of a simple wire-like construction as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,625,193 and 2,705,521; others are more complex and disclose special fastening means for securing the devices to the rim or tire of a vehicle such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,934 and 2,625,194, which latter includes in addition to a special wheel rim and tire engaging clamp assembly a traction plate having a lug portion overlying the tread surface of a tire with teeth in the opposite surface for biting into the tread surface of the tire.
The present invention provides a novel traction device which is of improved construction so that it is rugged and durable in use while being readily adjustable to fit tires of varying width, which is provided with a unique and highly efficient traction plate structure to grip both tire tread and surface and which has a novel, simple, readily operable and easily managed shoe arrangement for securing or mounting the device on a tire.
The traction device of this invention comprises a pair of spaced apart traction plates adapted to overlie the tread or rolling surface of a vehicle tire joined at their ends by a pair of generally U-shaped radially inwardly extending tire side wall clamping or gripping elements, each having a bight portion and radially outwardly extending legs. To the free ends of the legs of each gripping element are connected the ends of the traction plates in a manner to permit fitting of the device to tires of different widths. Teeth on the plates project radially outwardly and inwardly therefrom for respectively engaging the tire engaging surface and engaging the tread surface of a tire to aid in preventing slippage of the device on the tire; a spring loaded arcuate shoe is swingably mounted on the bight portion of one of the gripping elements to aid mounting the device on a tire and in retaining the device in place on the tire when in use.